


Same Song Different Verse (#103 Arrest)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan is part of the 99%</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Song Different Verse (#103 Arrest)

Don didn’t have a single moment of disbelief when he got the call from LAPD.

“Really, Dad? Really? I mean what were you thinking?”

Alan stood stoic on the other side of the bars. His t-shirt read ‘Corporations are Not People’.

“I was merely passing on to the next generation the wisdom of my years. There’s an art to these things after all.”

“An art to getting arrested by riot cops?”

“Absolutely.”

Don sighed. “I can talk them into dropping charges.”

“Don’t you dare.”

There were general cheers from the other protesters in the holding cell.

“Please stop encouraging him.”


End file.
